The Pursuit of True Beauty
by The Rich Alder
Summary: With his brush and his passions anew, Yusuke would reveal the true nature of his heart to the world. And surely, just surely, she would lead him to true beauty. The secrets all dwelled beneath her creamy skin. Fem!Akira x Yusuke.


The light was piercingly bright as it caught Akira's gaze from the window. She squinted, beginning to feel self-conscious. _What if people see me?_ "Yusuke? Can you hurry up?" she asked.

The blue-haired artist appeared around the corner, a paintbrush in hand. "Yes, yes, I -" He suddenly froze, looking over at her dumbfoundedly.

She squirmed underneath his gaze, suddenly feel embarrassed. "What is it? Just hurry up and paint me already."

Slowly, he walked over at the canvas and sat down. "It's just…I'm unused to seeing you like this," he half muttered, darting quick glances at her before looking away almost immediately, as if ashamed of her noticing him. As the minutes ticked by, Akira sat awkwardly, trying to ignore the fact that she was as naked as the day she was born. _Oh god, my stretch marks._ Would he paint those? Honestly, at this point there was nothing to gain from fretting. There were a lot more… _personal_ areas that he was most certainly going to paint besides her stretch marks.

"Um, Yusuke, how long until you're finished?" she asked, feeling her cheeks starting to flush. Whether it was from the heat or something else, Akira didn't know.

The boy grimaced, looking down at the ground in contemplation. "Are you uncomfortable? How uncouth of me, allowing my model to feel less than ideal."

She shook her head, curly, black hair flying everywhere. "No, no, don't beat yourself up. It's just…," she shrugged, "anyone would be sort of uncomfortable in this position. After all, people get uneasy when they're naked. It's just a thing that happens."

He nodded his head, oddly quiet. Yusuke's eyes traveled all across the room, fixating on everything except for her. For some reason, whenever he looked at her, he felt strange…. "You know, forgive me if it's taken the wrong way, but it's strange seeing you like this," he admitted, his tongue suddenly feeling heavy.

Akira laughed, sending his heart jumping. "I think it's strange seeing anyone naked, Yusuke."

"No, not that," he protested, finally looking her in the eye. "It's just that you're always so calm and on top of things. But…sitting here in front of me, you…."

She looked away, crimson climbing her cheeks. "Oh. I mean, you can't exactly blame me for feeling a bit flustered in this situation."

For some reason, Yusuke suddenly had a very stupid idea. Something he would've never thought to act on normally, even with his limited knowledge of social cues. Stepping to his feet, he looked over at Akira sitting coyly by the window, her hair covering her creamy skin in little rivulets of obsidian. Even so, he could see her ripe, perky nipples easily. They were so round, and he really, really wanted to touch them. And perhaps the most surprising, she was shaved down there. True, Yusuke had never seen a naked girl before in real life. However, his studying of traditional Japanese art had shown him plenty of drawings of naked women. They usually had hair down there. Maybe it was a fashion trend?

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel more at ease?" he finally asked, immediately shutting his mouth. _How brash of me! I look like a fool right now._

Akira shifted once more, her eyes catching the light of the midday sun. The grey turned a strange shade of orange-ash before it was gone. "Well, if you could paint it faster, that would be nice."

"I mean, I'd like to get to know how the model feels as well as looks. That way I'll be able to understand better in my work." Honestly, he couldn't believe he had said that. Just as he was preparing another slew of self-insults, Akira's slight chuckle interrupted his thoughts.

A small smile graced her lips. The next time she met his gaze, it almost made Yusuke's heart stop. The way she looked at him was almost…predatory. Faintly in the back of his mind, the artist wondered if this was how shadows felt when she was interrogating them. In that moment, the sunlight illuminating her figure, _she looked sublime._ So innocent yet so terrifying at the same time. The casual curls that were usually held in a tight braid were loose, spilling down her body in silken vines. Both his artist's sense and something else below the belt urged Yusuke to go find out firsthand just how vivid she was. Yes, with his paintbrush, he would forge a new path in search for true beauty.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," she breathed, looking him in the eye. With that familiar, coy grin of hers, she leaned back and spread her legs slightly. Yusuke felt something suddenly twitch, and he walked over towards her without even thinking.

It was only when he was inches away that he dared stop himself. She was so close…. He could smell Akira's familiar scent of coffee grinds and hazelnut. "Do I have permission to lay my hands upon you?" he murmured, almost losing himself in her presence.

She wrapped her legs around him, arching upwards so he could feel her skin against his. Any restraint he'd previously held almost snapped. Immediately he was hard, pretty much panting with how much his need for her was swallowing him up. Her eyes looked into his, framed with delicate lashes. "You do," she replied, flashing that same cocky smile.

The next thing he knew, he was inside of her, feeling her walls around him. The way she called his name, almost sounding vulnerable, made him almost seize up with the intense urge to hold her as tightly close to him as possible. With his brush and his passions anew, Yusuke would reveal the true nature of his heart to the world. The secrets laid within Akira's smooth skin, her soft lips, her tongue which wrapped around his, the warm wetness that embraced the most sensitive part of him, and the earnest way in which she returned his gaze. There was no need to search for true beauty.

No, because Yusuke had already found it.

* * *

Hey, it's me. I've just been in high school (depressed and in the mental hospital low-key, but I'm fine - or at least as fine as you can get when you're me) working on my screenplays and trying to make friends. I can't seem to find a job, so I've just been writing random fanfictions and then never doing anything with them. This one, however, was a request from a friend, so I ended up liking it and decided to post it here. Honestly, I wish I could do commissions, but I don't know if that would get me more into writing or what plus nobody ever commissions writing. But anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed. I'm a big fan of P5, especially Joker and Akechi. They're both very good boys. Also Yusuke. I love the male characters in that game too much.


End file.
